The AntiMarauders
by Stagey
Summary: Sirius and Regulus Black have always been brothers who care for each other, even if they did not display it in public. When brothers fall out, the Sytherin side usually has plans to carry out a movement. A major movement. So major that even the Ravenclaws have joined in to take down the Marauders. WARNINGS: Incest and character death. Rating may change! All feedback welcomed!
1. Leave

**AN: Okay, this will be my first attempt of a serious Harry Potter fanfiction! I've spent time thinking of the idea and had a few rough drafts, and this is what I came up with! There won't be any incest except for a few implications, although with the Blacks, no incest is almost impossible, so I may or may not do something about that. I'm unsure about the rating staying teen, but I'll figure it out later! This story has some MAJOR AND I MEAN major AU moments, but it follows the basic Marauders-era plot ad drama, so bear with me. I'm also looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, y'know what to do. PM me. Please read and review!**

_Leave_

**12 Grimmauld Place**

''That's it!'' Exclaimed Sirius, storming into Regulus' room, his gray eyes somewhat teary, ''I'm leaving! I have had it with these, ignorant… imbecilic… ignorant… Excuses for parents!'' He paced around his brother's bed, whose occupant had just begun to wake up,

''Eh- wha', Sirius?'' Mumbled Regulus, his eyes showing a mixture of exhaustion and confusion. His older brother ignored him and continued his ranting,

''I mean, what kind of mother says, 'It was bad enough he wasn't put in Slytherin, but now he has a _Mudblood _friend!'?'' Sirius kicked the leg of Regulus's bed, sending vibrations through the wood.

Regulus was now just a bit away from being fully awake. He sat up and observed his furious brother, who was now standing with only one leg, face contorted in seething rage and pain as he rubbed his hurting foot,

''Sirius, what the hell is it now?'' Asked Regulus, resting his elbows on his knees. The curtains were pulling themselves apart, letting sunlight shine through the somewhat grimy windows, and Regulus presumed that he would have been awoken with or without his brother's disruption.

Sirius was now back on two feet, ready to continue his rage, although he paced a bit stiffer this time.

''It's _them_, Reg!'' Regulus massaged his eyes with his thumb and index finger, knowing exactly what _them_ was, ''Mum and dad, no- Walburga and Orion- are the most irritating individuals who I have ever had the misfortune of knowing!'' He aimed another kick at the bed, but seemed to rethink it.

''What'd you do?'' Asked Regulus, leaning out of the bed, trying to make his feet touch the ground.

Sirius shot him a look of minute outrage, ''What do you mean, 'What'd you do?'?'' When Regulus didn't answer, Sirius threw his hands up in disbelief, ''I didn't do anything! I just walked in and Mu- Walburga- started to speak to me about Durmstrang. _Durmstrang_, Reg! That school practically shouts, 'ALL FUTURE DARK LORDS, COME HERE!'!''

Regulus shrugged helplessly as he left his bed and began searching through his wardrobe, looking for something to wear after he took his bath.

Sirius huffed and collapsed on the bed, (the sheets were just about to make themselves) his face looking defeated.

''I'm tired, Reg.'' He muttered, twirling his fingers in his waving hair, ''I'm tired of all the rows, the arrangements, I'm tired of everything.''

Regulus picked out a green linen robe with the initials, R.B., twinkling on the breast pocket. He held it out, observing the fabric for any stains that may have married it. After he was satisfied, h laid it down on Sirius's exhausted body. How brother didn't move under the robe, but did mumble,

''Arse.''

Regulus sat down in the seat next to his end table, and drummed his fingers upon the surface, ''Why can't you just pretend?''

Sirius immediately bolted upright, letting the robe fall to ground,

''Pretend?'' He repeated, his voice radiating sarcasm, ''Oh, that's good. I'll just walk back downstairs and say, 'Gee, sorry Walur- Mum- about acting like a child for the last five years, I'll now adopt the family tradition of insulting any muggle-born that has the nerve to look at me, Hell, I'll even convince Pofessor to transfer me to Slytherin!'.''

Regulus ran his hand through his hair and mumbled, ''That would work. Pick up my robe, please.'' Sirius complied and rested the robe over himself as he lay back on the bed once more.

The brothers didn't exchange any words after that; Regulus grabbed his towel which was resting on the back of his bedpost, and left to the bathroom.

Sirius let out a huge breath through the robe, sighing as the door to the bathroom closed. He bolted upright, got to his feet, and let the robe lie on Regulus's bed, searching for something to do.

There was nothing to fix or clean that Regulus didn't. The room was cast with an eerie green as the result of Regulus draping almost every inch with banners of the Slytherin house. There was not a speck of dust anywhere in the room due to Kreacher's excessive cleaning (Sirius noted that his room never looked this clean, even when he tried his best to be kind to the elf.)

Two mahogany colored wardrobes flanked each side of the four-poster bed, while an end table lay at the foot. Hanging above the bed was the Black family crest, followed by, _Toujours Pur_.

It was the collection of newspaper cuttings under the crest that caught Sirius's attention.

He moved closer up the bed to have a better look,

''Bloody hell, Reg.''

**THE ''DEATH EATERS'' STRIKE AGAIN**

**Once again, the society known only as the Death Eaters, have unleashed another series of furious attacks led by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.**

**The latest confirmed victims are:**

Sirius stopped reading and rushed out of the bed as his brother stepped back into the room, curly hair wet and his slender body covered with a towel,

''Would you mind?'' He asked Sirius, hands on his hips. When Sirius did not move to leave.

Regulus sighed and dropped his towel on the floor.

Sirius covered his eyes with a hand and muttered,

''Didn't need to see that, Reg.''

Regulus couldn't suppress a grin as he reached for his underwear, which lay in his wardrobe. He put in on, walked over to his bed, and grabbed the robe he had laid out earlier,

''So, prepared for Hogwarts tomorrow?'' Sirius didn't answer, but Regulus could see him walking towards the door out of the corner of his eye. The younger brother sighed and put his arm into the sleeves of his robe, not bothering to wear an undershirt.

Just before Sirius exited, he turned around and spoke to Regulus in one of the most solemn voices that the latter had ever heard,

''I don't know why you're following _him_. Do you know what he did to the Bekke's?''

Regulus sighed and put both arms behind his neck, contemplating how to respond without sounding heartless,

''You mean Jo Bekke and her father Oswald Bekke?'' When Sirius did not reply, Regulus assumed that he was correct, ''I don't think their deaths were a great change in anyone's lives. Jo was an unintelligent whore, and Oswald was a git.

Sirius left, closing the door with a loud bang behind him.

…

**The Hogwarts Express**

Regulus watched as Platform 9¾ slowly disappeared from view of his window in the compartment. A chocolate frog landed on his lap, and he looked to his side.

Amycus Carrow was staring awkwardly at him, hands covered in chocolate, and his lap filled with wrappers.

''Yer gonna eat that, lad?'' Carrow pointed to the chocolate frog in Regulus's lap. Regulus shook his head and allowed Amycus to pick up the sweet.

Regulus returned to staring out the window. Any signs of urban life had been replaced by the greenest trees and lush grass that were part of the endless fields of the countryside. Regulus found it hard not to drift into a reverie full of unicorns, daisies, and-,

''Reg, watch out!'' Regulus barely had time to look as an Exploding Snap card flew at him. It landed on the right side of his face, and Regulus it his head against the window, earning laughter from his companions in the booth.

Rubbing his reddening cheek, Regulus swiftly took out his wand and pointed it at Antonin Dolohov, who was sitting across from him.

''Care to tell me why you aimed that card at me?''

Dolohov's face was twisted in uncertainty and mock outrage, ''What do you mean?'' He exclaimed, his hand reaching for his pocket, which held his wand, ''It was an accident.

Regulus stared long and hard at his dark-haired friend, and both of them exchanged looks of mirth. The others in the booth saw this exchange, and instantly the tension melted.

''I really thought you two would end the rows and start dueling to the death.'' Sighed an exasperated Rowle, whose massive frame earned him his own special seat on the ground near the booth's door. He cracked his neck, trying to rid himself of the aches that were already starting to creep around his body.

Rudolphus Lestrange murmured something in agreement from the seat near the entrance of the booth, eyes dreamy and his thoughts obviously occupied by his current girlfriend, Bellatrix Black, who was in the next compartment with her own friends.

The three other boys in the booth exchanged knowing glances, getting prepared to stretch their vocal chords to sing the song that had been christened to poor Rudolphus in sixth year when he had told Bellatrix that he had loved her.

Rudolphus shot them all deadly looks and returned to looking at pictures of himself and Bellatrix that were taken the previous year.

''Aw, c'mon mate, we weren't going to actually sing it,'' Rowle spoke in a teasing tone, ''I mean, the song is ridiculous, really. Who would want to sing, '_Lestrange liked Black, Lestrange liked Black, and everyone knew that he liked her for her rack.'_…'' By now the other boys had begun to join in, and Rudolphus buried his face into his palms.

_They shagged in Potions_

_And he got lots of lotion_

_She got on her knees_

_And she begged him please_

_And that's when Slughorn-.''_

''Stop!'' Shouted Rudolphus angrily, finally halting his friends from continuing the song. He shot glares at all of them and got up from his seat swiftly.

''Goin' ter the loo?'' Cackled Amycus hellishly as he stretched back and let his legs rest on Rudolphus' seat. He leaned in when the latter was gone and whispered, ''Figure he went ter see Bellatrix?''

Regulus let out a dry laugh, ''Yeah right. She has him twisted around her fingers. You don't think she actually likes him, do you?'' When none of the boys answered, Regulus massaged his eyes with his index finger and thumb, ''Look at what she did to Igor in Fifth year! He was in Seventh and had to leave Hogwarts before Graduation!''

''Igor was a prick.'' Mumbled Rowle, twirling his hair through his fingers, ''He deserved what came to him.''

''Even so,'' Replied Regulus, ''She destroyed his reputation here, possibly in the whole Wizarding world.''

''I heard he moved ter Durmstrang.'' Squeaked Amycus, eager to add to the conversation as the train began to slow. Regulus looked outside the booth window and was slightly surprised how quickly evening had come. Already the moon was emerging and the forests surrounding the land of Hogwarts had grown dark with menace.

As the platform came into view, Regulus turned his gaze to Dolohov, who had remained silent for the pass several minutes,

''You alright?''

Dolohov did not answer, but instead rolled up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing the burned Mark.

Everyone in the compartment held their breath, not realizing that they were holding it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Rowle finally moved closer to Dolohov and whispered,

''Is it… Is it r-real?''

Dolohov nodded and quickly rolled down his sleeve as the train stopped,

''Come on, I'll tell you all later.'' He stood up in haste and left the compartment. The other boys shot looks at each other and stood up to follow as well.

''Wait!'' Cried Amycus, squeezing out of the booth after Regulus had done so, ''Shouldn't we wait for Rudolphus?''

Rowle dismissed this with a wave of his hand, ''He would kill us if we told him.''

The four boys walked down the hall in the crowd of bustling students, pushing their way past first years. Regulus felt a hand grip his and he looked over his shoulder swiftly.

''Narcissa…'' Regulus didn't have time to blush before being sucked back into the crowd, Narcissa now lost to him.

Cursing under his breath, Regulus found himself at the steps leading out of the Hogwarts Express. He stepped out and shivered, the night making the air colder than it had been earlier.

Amycus tugged Regulus's sleeve,

''Come on, this way!'' Regulus saw his three friends making their way to the back of the large group of students, where most of the Slytherins stood.

As he made his way to them, he caught a flash of wavy hair and swiftly turned to find Sirius staring at him.

''What is it?'' Hisses Regulus, trying his best not to sound like he enjoyed his brother's presence, ''What do you want?''

Sirius stared at his brother for a swift second before turning his back and joining his fellow Gryffindors. Regulus gaped in some form of shock, seeing as how Sirius had never turned his back on him before. This lasted only a moment before he slowly closed his mouth, turned his back, and walked towards his friends

**AN: Well, there it is. The first chapter of The Anti-Marauders! As you can see I destroyed many birthdates as you may have noticed with the slight AU. I do plan on having a sex scene, but I'm unsure if changing the rating beforehand will be necessary. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a minute. Those reviews make me know that I have something worth writing.**


	2. I Hate You

**AN: Okay, this will be my first attempt of a serious Harry Potter fanfiction! I've spent time thinking of the idea and had a few rough drafts, and this is what I came up with! WARNING: There is implied incest in this chapter, a lot of it, so watch out if you don't like that stuff! I'm unsure about the rating staying T, but I'll figure it out later! This story has some MAJOR AND I MEAN major AU moments, but it follows the basic Marauders-era plot ad drama, so bear with me. I'm also looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, y'know what to do. PM me. Please read and review!**

_I Hate You_

**Slytherin Common Room**

''One more year... one more year and then I'll be off to join the Dark Lord...'' Antonin Dolohov glanced up from his left forearm, checking if his audience was still in awe at the Mark.

''S-So... it's real then?'' Asked Rowle for the hundredth time. His stunned face was pale as snow, as if the Mark had petrified him. The same went for Amycus Carrow, who seemed frozen solid, eyes wider than an owl's.

Antonin nodded and stretched back, trying his best to act casually, ''And I have a real part! It's not like he's using me or anything.'' He began to rise from his seat, but Regulus laid a hand on his shoulder, still wanting to bask in the glory of the Mark,

''Come on!'' Sighed Antonin in exasperation, ''We're lucky Rudolphus went up when he did. The common room won't be empty forever!''

The four of them were all sitting in the lush green, cushioned chairs of the Slytherin Common Room, excluding Regulus, who was standing behind Dolohov, trying to get the best look at the mark.

''He's right,'' Conceded Rowle, finally rising from his chair. The light from the green lamps in the room gave his blonde hair a strange eerie glow, ''We'd be mistaken for fish, with our mouths hangin' open like they are.'' He stretched and slowly began to trudge back to the boys dormitory.

Dolohov nodded swiftly at Regulus and followed his friend, with Amycus in fascinated pursuit. The three all faded into the darkness, their banter echoing around the common room.

Regulus watched them go, his mind occupied by thoughts of the Dark Mark. The Dark Mark on _his _forearm. It made him shiver with nervous anticipation. He would get it soon. He'd have to. He was promised.

Regulus walked around the common room in a hurried pointlessness. He stopped at the tapestries on the walls, telling of ancient Slytherins and their exploits, ''Salazar Slytherin,'' Muttered Regulus at one of the tapestries. Almost instantly, a loud booming voice which seemed to have from the walls spoke,

''REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK?''

Regulus's wand was in his hand by the time his last name had been uttered and his eyes scanned the common room wildly, attempting to find the speaker.

''Haha!'' Cackled a high-pitched voice from the staircase which led to the girls dormitory, ''Gets you every time!''

Regulus looked up at the staircase to find his cousins, Bellatrix Black and Narcissa Black both walking down the stairs, trying their best to hold their laughter. Well at least Narcissa tried.

Regulus rolled his eyes and put his wand away, ''I knew it was you. I merely wanted to test a new wand reflex of mine.''

''Oh really?'' Queried Bellatrix, sitting down in one of the lounge chairs. She shot straight back up, yelping in pain and surprise.

''Yes, really.'' Grinned Regulus, gesturing to the small caltrop that lay on Bellatrix's former seat. He swayed back and forth innocently as Bellatrix advanced upon him in her usual 'threatening' manner, wand drawn,

''Watch yourself, Reg,'' She was right in front of him now. She was a head shorter, but it made breaking eye contact with her even more difficult, ''Severus Snape taught me a new spell of his that can...'' Bellatrix grabbed at Regulus's crotch through his robes, ''Cut... things... off.''

Regulus coughed softly, ''Sectumsempra is indeed a very damaging severing spell. But you and I both know that doing such a thing would result in neither of our favor.'' He winked at her and pulled away to Narcissa.

The blonde witch had been watching the two of them silently, and when Regulus approached her she averted her eyes swiftly. She looked cuter than ever and she had grown throughout the summer, soft bulges of her bosom showing through her robes.

''You look beautiful.'' Murmured Regulus, putting both hands on her shoulders, trying his best to catch her eyes.

''For Merlin's sake, Reg!'' Exclaimed Bellatrix, ''It's the first night and you're already trying to get in bed with her?''

Regulus shot her a 'shut up now' look, but Narcissa was already blushing violently,

''Regulus,'' She whispered, ''I need to- I need to go to sleep. It's been a long-.'' She was cut off by Regulus, who had kissed her fully on the lips. She kissed back, and they both stayed that way for a good several seconds before she broke apart and rushed up the staircase to her dormitory.

Regulus sighed and flopped down on the chair next to Bellatrix, which was now removed of the caltrop. He stared into the green-tinged fireplace for a moment, then flicked his eyes to Bellatrix, eager to see if she'd be showing off anything that may interest him.

Bellatrix twisted her chair to face Regulus and stared deeply into his eyes, as if trying to seduce him, ''You're starting to look as good as Sirius, you know that?''

Instantly the mood turned sour.

''Shut up.'' Replied Regulus, closing his eyes. When he opened them, Bellatrix was standing before him, robe gone to reveal an all black corset (he thought it was her silhouette for a second) which displayed her cleavage brilliantly. He blinked as she leaned down and kissed him on the nose.

''Save that for Rudolphus.'' Was all that Regulus could muster. Bellatrix had always been beautiful to him, in a strange, dark way. Her eyes were either narrowed or widened; her hair had always been some extravagant, floppy, yet alluring mess; her body was already that of a woman's, despite her being so small for a girl her age, and it surprised Regulus how _hard_ he was getting off of her. The Blacks were notorious for their inter-marriages, but Regulus had always seen himself higher than that, but he would be remiss to deny that Bellatrix had her own appeal.

She cocked an eyebrow high when Rudolphus's name was mentioned,

''Who's that?'' She then leaped onto Regulus and began to kiss him violently, and Regulus simply couldn't fight her off.

…

**The Great Hall**

''Pass the Spotted Dick, will you?''

Rowle just barely dodged the splatter of pudding thrown at him by Dolohov. It instead hit Rudolphus straight in the chest, instantly marring his Bulgarian National Quidditch team sweater.

No one at the Slytherin table could suppress their laughter as Rudolphus chased Dolohov around, screaming threats and obscenities.

Rowle reached over and grabbed a bowl of scrambled eggs. When he placed it back, only one single curd of egg remained.

''Now we know why you keep getting bigger.'' Muttered Regulus, sipping some of his tea while chewing on a loaf of bread. He coughed as Rowle slapped him heavily on the back in agreement.

''Whaddaya have first?'' Asked Amycus, huffing as he rushed over to join them. He had all of his books in a disorganized jumble.

Regulus strained to remember, although it was hard to remember anything of what happened the previous day since Bellatrix Confunded him after their romp session,

''Slughorn first, as usual, McGonagall second, Flitwick, then Sprout... and then-.'' Amycus cut him off, pointing eagerly to his schedule, which he had pulled out of one of his robe pockets,

''I've got everything you do, except Flitwick!'' He grabbed a handful of bacon and stuffed his mouth while putting his schedule back inside his pocket.

''Charming.'' Said Regulus, amused by his friend's behavior. He stretched and rose from his seat at the table, ''Well, I'm off to the courtyard.'' He looked up at the enchanted ceiling, ''Cloudy.''

''Then you're not going to want to go out, are you?'' Asked Rowle, wiping his hands off in a napkin.

''Indeed I will.'' Responded Regulus, grabbing his books, ''Want to join me?''

Rowle shook his head, I have to head off to Herbology with Dolohov...'' Rowle slowed his speaking as Dolohov ran past another time, an eager Rudolphus still not giving up his chase, ''Or maybe I'll be going alone. Either way, expect a swollen eyed git in Charms.''

Regulus smirked and bid his friends farewell before heading out of the Great Hall. He turned the corner leading into a corridor where he ran into Sirius.

''Regulus.'' Acknowledged Sirius gruffly, standing aside for his younger brother to pass.

Regulus stayed where he was for a moment, ''Do not pretend that you only just now walked down this hall. What do you want?''

Sirius blinked for a split second before leaning against the corridor wall and grinning his usual stupid, roguish grin.

''Bella told me of your vices last night.'' He began to twirl his wand in between his fingers.

''So?'' Replied Regulus, nonchalantly running his hand through his hair. He knew Bellatrix would have told Sirius. He knew she would have told someone, _anyone_ but Rudolphus.

''It'd be a shame if old Rudolph over there found out.'' Sirius grinned and pointed his wand in the direction of the Great Hall. Regulus turned around to see Rudolphus, Rowle, and Dolohov (who had a swollen eye) exiting the great Hall for their first classes.

''Sirius, what do you want?'' Repeated Regulus, now slightly cautious about whatever was going on in his brother's head.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders innocently, ''I dunno what I want.'' He paused, ''You saw Narcissa, right?''

Regulus tensed, but nodded, ''Yes. Why?''

Sirius leaned in, ''I want her.''

Regulus didn't know what came over him, but in that second the only thing he wanted was for Sirius to get his handsome face bloodied. He did not feel his knuckles ramming into Sirius's cheek. He didn't even feel Fitch's talon-like fingers on his shoulder as he was pulled away. All he wanted was for Sirius to feel pain, and he was confident that he succeeded.

**AN: Okay, so that's it. Sorry if I took long to update, for you all following the story, but I got writers block and I was working on other things. Please review, it'll only take a minute, plus it makes me feel like I have something worth writing for! Criticism or praise is taken! Maybe both!**


End file.
